Trainee, Corporal, Sergeant, Captain, Hero
by SEESWildCard
Summary: Series of interconnected one-shots following Jack, Vancoor, and the Knights. Takes place pre-split and human path.


"So those two are at it again huh?"

It was a slow day in Vancoor. Quarto squad had taken the only request of the day, and the rest had been given a day off. Rare in Vancoor.

But despite instead of using the incredibly rare day off to relax or laze off, two warriors were instead spending the day away trying to knock each other out.

"Yep, they've been at it since 11. And before that Jack was picking a fight with Gregory and Gordon."

Quintom and Zweit Squad, having come in hopes of a late coming job request or a training session, just watched as the two youngest sergeants of the guild fought. The two had wrecked a few wooden training dummies that were unfortunate enough be near them, had cracked the floor with a few miss hits, and were both sweating, but neither had yet to land a direct hit on the other.

"That kid sure is fight happy."

Jack blocked a slash aimed at his thigh and jumped back, readying himself to parry another strike. The next strike was a stab aimed at his gut. Parry and counter with a slash meant to cut from waist to shoulder. Alicia stepped back to avoid it and made a stab aimed at Jack's exposed gut. He twisted around to avoid it and barely managed to raise his sword in time to block the follow-up slash that would have sliced through his arm otherwise.

Gerald was watching the match with an observant eye. Neither fighter showed any hesitation in their moves, even when they had a chance to kill their friend. Neither one expressed shock or relief at any point, even after a blade passed inches away from somewhere vital. Both had smiles on their faces; a huge grin for Jack, and a serene but rather vicious smile for Alicia.

"Kid's come a long way, hasn't he, Gerald?" Walter asked without taking his eyes of the match.

"Sure has." When they first met the kid he could barely block Alicia's strikes and could only get in a few, desperate swings that were easily blocked. But he had made a good impression on them that night and the morning after. Blocking Alicia's first strike was impressive enough, even if he had been sent flying because of improper footwork, but managing to get back on his feat fast enough to get a slash that Alicia barely managed to avoid was better. That and managing to keep getting back up no matter how many times Gerald knocked him down during his test made on thing clear to him and the others watching the test.

The kid just had a ton of energy, and was determined to spend as much of it on fighting as possible.

He'd fit right in Vancoor.

The result ongoing fight was just decided, A mistake in Jack's strike. He had overextended a sidewards slash, leaving his right side open. Alicia wasted no time in capitalizing on this. A slash at has right shoulder quickly followed by one at his left thigh and finished with an upward slash at his right arm. Jack slashed with his wounded arm only for Alicia to easily knock his sword from his weakened grip.

"It's my win, Jack."

With Jack barely standing straight up and the Sylph Edge poised to take his head, it was indeed Alicia's win...

That is, if it were against anyone other than Jack, who just wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

Grabbing the blade with his right hand, the blade digging through his leather gloves, he closed the distance while forcing the sword away from his neck. A leg lashed out and unbalanced Alicia. Jack pushed forward, pinning Alicia to the ground and yanking the sword out of her hands.

"My win."

"Nope."

A knee to the gut, his back slamming onto the ground, and a new weight on top of him. She had managed to retrieve her sword during the reversal, Jack not being able to throw it far enough away. The edge was at his throat again, the tip rested on his right arm.

"Yield?"

"Yes, I yield." No way out. Attempt to move his right arm would result in Sylph Edge digging through his arm. Attempts to use his left arm or any other extremity to break free would be met with the blade moving closer to his throat.

Alicia got off Jack and helped him up.

"Another round?" Classic Jack.

"Not with those wounds. Go to Bruce and get him to patch you up first. You won't be able to fight at full strength with your sword arm like that."

"That rematch will have to wait." Thanos interrupted. He had left his desk, rare. With him a priest from the Olacion Order. "You got a job, Jack. Get yourself checked up with Bruce. This guy here will help out. After that's done go with him to Olacion to discuss the job."

Jack nodded, his thoughts a mix of excitement and annoyance. On one hand, missions and the money that came with them were always welcome, and Olacion always gave him interesting missions. Well paying ones too. On the other hand, he really wanted to fight another duel.

Walking down with the priest(Grant, if he remembered correctly) to Vancoor's sick ward, he wondered what mission he would get this time. Olcaion missions always involved him killing something to get something. After getting his wounds treated the two went back up to head to Olacion. They were by the door when a voice called for Jack.

"Jack, is it okay if we came along?"

He turned to see Alicia and Dennis, both battle ready and tired of having nothing to do. Jack turned to Grant inquisitively.

"Payment for this job will be based on performance. Feel free to bring any backup if you feel it'll help." He sounded almost bored.

Jack nodded at Hecton Squad who followed him and Grant to Olacion where they got the details of the jobs from Dwight, an overweight, perpetually sweating man with a very shiny room. Same mission as last time, Jack noted. Go to the Ocho region, kill some smilodons and harvest their fangs. But the pay was much higher than it was before. Compensation for increased danger apparently.

The big tigers, while intimidating in their size and capable of biting a grown human in two, weren't that big of a challenge, especially with two sergeants on the job. But the real hazard in the mission was that Ocho bordered Orc territory, who were known to go out to the regions themselves and engage in a little killing, both of the local wildlife and anyone else who happened to be there. With the tensions between the humans and nonhumans rising and orcish hunting packs becoming a more and more common sight in the region, it became harder for Dwight to find people willing to venture into the Ocho region to hunt smilodons.

So, with increased danger came increased pay. With an offer of a one thousand-five hundred dagols per fang, and a chance to test themselves against orcs, Jack and Alicia, always striving to test themselves and improve took the job with no hesitation.

* * *

**AN: Well, my first attempt at a Radiata Stories fic. Will be taking inspiration from the Epic of Jack, Berserk, and a few others.**

**Note that the one shots will most likely be non-chronological.**


End file.
